


goodbye means nothing

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [23]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Childhood Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Keyword: Parting, M/M, Soldier Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: The time has come to depart and Soobin doesn't know what to feel.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	goodbye means nothing

The time has come to depart and Soobin doesn't know what to feel.

"Looks like we're parting ways here, Choi Soobin-ssi." Huening says with a grin. He’s wearing his old yellow hoodie today, the one he wore when they first met, even though it has gotten a little tight on him. “You good to go?”

Honestly, Soobin is surprised the younger isn't making a bigger deal about it. He expected some crying, whining, tugging at his coat, or proclamations that they were soulmates for life. Not that he's hoping to see his tears, or that he’s disappointed by the lack of reaction. Soobin is fine. Huening’s utter understanding has nothing to do with the ache in his heart, absolutely nothing.

Soobin is brought out of his thoughts by Huening, who's suddenly hugging him. It's not a collision of limbs like he's used to, squeezing his ribs to death. No, it's a gentle embrace, warm hands looping around his back and face buried in his chest and suddenly he feels vulnerable.

"Be safe out there. Don't you dare to die, you hear me? Because I'm gonna cry, you know I will cry s-so..."

Then he hears a quiet sob falls from those lips. Soobin has to blink the tears away from his eyes to keep it from showing. He wants to say something but he can't talk. He can’t breathe. He wants to cry so badly and tells him that he doesn't want to go. But before he can do something about it, suddenly the moment is over.

Huening is back on the railing, shouting; "And make sure to give me a call once in a while, okay? And don’t think I have forgotten about your promise to take me to see the cherry blossoms! I’m gonna nag you about it everytime we talk, just you know!"

"We shall see about that, little one." Soobin wears a teasing smile on his face, but it must not be very convincing, by the worry he sees on the younger boy’s face. “Go, Hueningie. I’ll make sure to give you a call, I promise.”

"I'll hold on on that." he says with a smile, "See you later, Binnie. I love you!"

Huening smiles at him one last time before he turns around and runs to Taehyun who has been waiting for him at the port. For a split of second, he catches a lone tear falling down on his pretty face and he wonders if the younger boy is going to wait for him when there's someone who can love him and be there for him while he can't. Soobin stares after his disappearing back for a moment longer before he lets the traitorous words escape his lips.

"See you, Ningning. I love you."


End file.
